


Dragons in Highgarden

by ichdeutscher



Series: The Tale of Jon Targaryen of Dragonstone [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Aegon Targaryen, Alpha Robb Stark, Alpha Willas Tyrell, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Children, Dark Robb Stark, House Targaryen, House Tyrell, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Omega Jon Snow, On the Run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichdeutscher/pseuds/ichdeutscher
Summary: Willas and Jon escape from Robb's clutches and start out on their new life together.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Robb Stark, Jon Snow/Willas Tyrell
Series: The Tale of Jon Targaryen of Dragonstone [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594711
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	Dragons in Highgarden

Dragons in Highgarden

“You’re so pretty when you sleep. Do you know what? I guess you wouldn’t.” I heard a voice say. I was alarmed to hear that anyone was in my room during the night. I immediately sprang up to see who it was. I had a suspicion that it would be the only imaginable candidate and I was correct.

It was Robb, the king himself.

I was groggy and I rubbed my eyes. “What do you want?” I asked.

Robb smiled at me, “We never had the opportunity to finish our conversation from earlier today. I’ve brought a quill for you. It’s my favorite quill and I’ve never allowed anyone to use it. Not even my dear father. But I’ll allow you to use it.”

I squinted, tired and frazzled, “Use it for what exactly?”

“To sign a paper, silly. Just write that you hereby end your engagement with Lord Willas of House Tyrell and I’ll take care of the rest.”

I hung my head, exhausted that this conversation was carrying on yet again. “Robb, I can’t break my engagement to Willas.”

He stomped his foot, looking more and more like a petulant child. “Why in hells not?”

I wracked my brain for an answer. Then, I gave him one that I thought would end the discussion forever. “Willas and I have lain together. It is quite possible that I carry the Tyrell heir inside my stomach as we speak.”

Robb’s mouth fell open. He took a step back and muttered, “You lie.” He then said much larger, “You would dare tell such an egregious lie to your king? To your sovereign?”

I shook my head, “I wouldn’t lie about something like that. Willas has had me, because I’m his.”

Robb just stared at me for a second, and then his lip began to quiver. I thought he was going to scream and yell at me, but instead a tear fell from his eye. “I’ll kill him.” He said quietly.

“What?” I asked, hoping that he hadn’t truly meant what he had said.

“You heard me! I’ll kill him! I’ll run him through with my sword, I swear it!” He moved to the balcony and I followed him out there, truly afraid of what he was saying and truly afraid of him. “Robb! Robb don’t!”

He stood at the balcony, dangerously close to the ledge. He quietly said, “I don’t care.”

“What? You don’t care about what?”

He turned back to look at me, his eyes now dry. His voice was firm and stately, “I don’t care that you and he have lain together. As upsetting as that is, even still it doesn’t matter. I still have to have for my own, even if I'm not the first. Besides, I know that he would never be able to satisfy you like I could. The only thing that your confession has made me decide is that Willas Tyrell must not be allowed to live.”

He made a sharp turn and headed for the door. At that moment, I threw all pride and dignity that I had ever had or felt for myself and threw myself at Robb’s feet. I grabbed onto his ankles and pleaded, “Please Robb! Do not harm him! Please!”

He looked down at me and paused. “Let go of me Jon. I do not wish to harm you.” I whimpered and let him go. Then, he left the room. I waited a few minutes after he left to try to leave, but I found the door locked and I found myself unable to leave. I wanted to stand and take myself back to the bed, but I found myself unable. So, I remained on the floor, where I cried for what felt like decades.

I woke with a start for the second time that night, only to see Willas’s coachman. “What in the seven hells are you doing here?”

He didn’t answer at first. What he did was grab me, pick me up, sling me across his back, and carried me out of the room. “Lord Willas sent me to retrieve you. An attempt has been made on my lord’s life, but luckily he escaped unhurt. He’s going to take you to Highgarden tonight.”

I didn’t say a word as the coachman carried me throughout the Red Keep. As a matter of fact, I was glad that he was taking me away. I never wanted to see Robb’s face again or step foot in the Red Keep. I hoped that I’d never see King’s Landing again, at least not while Robb still ruled it. The coachman was using the secret passageway, the same one Willas and I had used when we first came to the Red Keep together. Now look at us, fleeing the same man we had once had dinner with.

The coachman brought me down to the coach relatively quickly. The coachmen flung the door open and I was practically thrown inside it, only to have the door closed again behind me. Suddenly, I felt two strong hands pull me into a seat. “Are you okay, Jon? Did the coachman harm you?”

I looked up at him and it was Willas. I laid my head against his shoulder. The carriage then took off very quickly. I felt us racing through the streets of the capital. “No, I'm fine. He gave me a bit of a fright, but nothing more than that.”

He gave me a kiss on the cheek and said, “I'm sorry to pull you from bed at this hour. A man came to my room tonight. He pounded on the door, demanding entry. Luckily, I had been given any adjoining room with your brother, Lord Aegon, and I was narrowly able to escape that way.”

“Is my brother safe?”

Willas nodded, “He bolted his door and I left my sword with him. I made sure to fetch Margaery and leave her with Lord Aegon. They’ll be safe. I made sure of that.”

I nodded and he continued, “I just can’t believe that fucker of a king would try to kill me while I was a guest! In his own home! Well I'm done playing nice. As soon as we leave King's Landing, we’ll stop in some little village and we’ll be married and Robb won’t be able to touch us.”

I looked up at him and kissed his cheek. “Will we go to Highgarden after?”

“Yes, my love, we’ll go to Highgarden, and I swear to you that we’ll spend every day being together and making beautiful heirs.”

I smiled. “I look forward to it.” I kept my head on Willas’s shoulder for a while as we rode in silence. Then, the carriage came to a stop. I looked up at Willas and he said, “Don’t worry love; we must have reached the gate. They’ll open it momentarily.”

But they didn’t and then we heard a scuffle outside. Then, a man snatched open the door to our carriage. “Everybody out!”

Willas rolled his eyes, “We’ll do no such thing. Open the gates for us now!”

Another man came and said in a much more diplomatic tone, “The gate has been closed at the King’s orders. No one is allowed in or out until to fugitives are caught.”

Fuck. I knew those two fugitives were Willas and I, but I just tried to remain calm. It was clear that Willas had the same idea, “That’s unfortunate, but my omega here is very sick and I need to get him to the port before it’s too late.”

The loud man from earlier voiced his opinion again, “You two look the fugitives the King's looking for. Get out of the carriage.” Willas looked at me and back at the man. He then slowly said, “Why don’t you just let us go? Must we come with you? I already told you my omega is sick.”

The loud man began to spoke again, but the other, nicer one spoke up, “Let them go. The King isn’t looking for these two, of that I’m sure. Besides, can you imagine what will happen to us if we keep two lords inside the walls? They’ll hang us.”

The loud one seemed to consider that for a moment and it became clear that he preferred not to risk his life. He walked away, seemingly to tell one of the guards at the gate something. The more diplomatic man frowned, looked at Willas, then spoke, “You’ll have to forgive him, my lord. He’s very careful and doesn’t want any incidents. I do hope you’ll forgive this display.”

Willas, who had moved his hand onto mine and squeezed lovingly, responded to the man saying, “It’s nothing. I just want to get to the port as soon as possible.”

The man nodded and then said, “The gates are opening now. I’ll signal for your coachman to drive.” Willas nodded and his breathing steadied. The carriage slowly started moving again and before I knew it, we were out of the gates and out of King’s Landing. I knew then that I would never return to King’s Landing. I was, however, worried that I might not see Aegon again. But Aegon would probably make his way out of the Red Keep and I’m certain that he would visit me in Highgarden at some point, sooner or later. Maybe then I could apologize to him for all the drama that’s occurred behind his back. 

“We made it.” I said. I squeezed his hand, just as he had squeezed mine. I was free from Robb and his advances and his sycophants that did his bidding without question.

Willas nodded and remarked, “Yes. I’m sorry this happened. I should have realized that you were too pretty to be paraded. It’s just, I’ve been a cripple for many years now and that’s all I’ve been and to have you as my betrothed, I wanted everyone on this side of the Narrow Sea to see. Being with you and being your betrothed was the best thing that had ever happened to me and will ever happen to me, but I forgot that it was my responsibility to protect you. I was foolish and I put you in a lot of danger. Will you forgive me?”

I shook my head. I raised his hand to my lips and gently kissed it. “Willas, I love you. All those other things, they don’t matter anymore. That’s the past. You and I, we’re the future.” Willas seemed to like that and he kissed me. I smiled in return and asked, “Where are we off to?”

“Rosby. I’m sorry to say it, but we’ll stay in pleasure house because I think we’ll be safest there. We’ll only stay for a night, I’m promise you that, so we can let Robb’s men get lost. No one will suspect us there. I can come up with a better plan there.”

I nodded. I didn’t love the idea of staying in pleasure house, but we would only be there for a short while. Besides, there were far worse things that I could be forced to experience. So I smiled and asked, “Will be married there? In Rosby?”

He bit his lip and returned, “Yes, if you like.”

“I’d like that. So let’s do it.”

He nodded and whispered into my ear, “Okay. You’ll be mine before the day’s over.” That sent a shiver down my spine and I looked at him in gratitude. 

We arrived in Rosby in the midday and I had slept for most of the ride there. Willas paid the coachman well and told him to return to King’s Landing with the tale that we set sail for Essos. Willas arranged for us to have a room in one of the quieter rooms in the pleasure house, but if the room we were given was one of the quieter ones in the quieter area, I would hated to have been in one of the louder areas. There were ever constant moans and beds that shook with thrusts that banged against the wall. Soldiers, lords, and peasants alike got their jollies in the halls of the Rosby pleasure houses. True equality, I think.

Willas stoked a fire in the room and undressed to his undergarments. I did the same and we laid ourselves down in the bed. The bed was a little wet and I didn’t allow myself to wonder what it was wet from. Willas wrapped his arms around me and held me closely. We didn’t say anything, we didn’t need to. But we just kept close to each other, as if we were trying to intertwine our bodies forever, which I wouldn’t have minded. He was holding me and protecting me and for the first time in a very long while, I felt completely safe.

“Willas?” I whispered. “Willas, are you awake?”

He made a light groan and kissed the back of my neck. “I’m awake Jon, what is it?”

I shrugged and then said, “I love you, Willas. I can’t recall if I’ve said it before, so I wanted to be sure that I said it. I love you Willas.” He didn’t say anything at first, but he simply let go of me, moved over, and positioned himself, hovering over me. He connected our foreheads and let his breath wash over me. “Jon.” He said, looking down into my eyes. He didn’t say anything else and I simply waited for him to continue speaking. My heart started beating ever faster and I just waited for him to continue. I desperately wanted to hear what he would say. “Don’t you think I know that you love me? You’ve been so very loyal to me this entire time and that means the world to me. There are so many omegas that would give up everything to be looked at by Robb. There are so many omegas that wouldn’t have given me a second thought and would have easily thrown our engagement out the window. You’ve stuck by me and with me in ways that no one else has before. Here you are, the prettiest omega in all the Seven Kingdoms, on a bed in a pleasure house, because you chose to stick with me. I know you love me, Jon. And I know that you know that I love you very much.”

I felt a tear slip out of my eye. I was so happy that I started crying. I didn’t care about Robb and his riches and his Red Keep. I loved Willas and that’s what mattered to me. He had chosen me, when it would be so much easier for him to have given me away. Willas and my engagement might have been arranged, but we had chosen each other and that mattered more than anything else.

“Yes, I know that you love me.” I returned. I felt so happy too, like I was being encompassed by Willas’s love and warmth. He gave me a quick peck on the lips and informed me of more exciting news, “We’ll be married in the morning, on our way to Highgarden. We’ll make a quick and easy stop in a sept and we’ll be married in the sight of the Old Gods. How does that sound?”

I nodded profusely, so fast that Willas softly placed his hand on the back of my head to slow me down. He smirked and asked, “Shall I take that as a yes?”

“Yes, Willas. It’s definitely a yes. I want to be married to you so badly. I want to be yours so badly.”

He laid down next to me and stroked my face gently. He looked into my eyes and told me, “But Jon, you are mine. We swore that to each other the day we met. You sat in my lap and tried to seduce me in the Great Hall. We swore to each other that we belonged to each other. I am yours and you are mine.”

I nodded, “Yes Willas and I meant that. When Aegon told me that we were to be married, I’ll admit that I wasn’t that pleased to hear it. But when he gave you letter, you pretty and perfumed letter, I knew that you were a man of taste and I knew that you were a man worthy of love. The day that I saw you, your blonde hair and pretty eyes, your strong arms and even your stylish cane. I saw you and thought ‘what a man’ and I realized at that moment and I knew that we were would spend the rest of our lives together. I mean it.”

Willas smirked and asked, “Oh? You think I’m sexy? And you think my cane is stylish?”

I laughed and nodded. “Yes of course I think you’re sexy. And when we arrived in Highgarden, I want to learn some carpentry so I can give you more canes. I want you to have a cane in every color. One of wood, one of silver, and one of gold.”

He laughed again and his smile was so wide. “I’m glad to hear that you’ve given so much thought to my cane. You know, I was so worried that I’d be married to an omega that would think less of me because of my cane and because of injury, but you, dear; you want to learn carpentry so you can give me more. You really are a gift from the gods.”

I blushed at his comment. I loved him so much that it didn’t feel possible. It was as if all the love that was within me was rising and it came out through my throat, “Willas, make love to me. Please.”

He simply nodded and kissed me deeply. His hands roamed all over my body while he kissed me, his hands touching my chest, my stomach, my butt, my legs, everything. He slipped off my undergarments until I was completely naked. He reached in between my legs and stuck a finger inside me. I gasped. His finger was dry, but it was soft and he was being gentle with me. He pushed the finger even deeper inside me, eliciting a moan from me. He kissed me again and asked, “Does this feel good, love?”

I nodded. I looked up into his eyes and he was staring down at me and I saw the dark lust fill his eyes. He pulled his finger out and pulled down his undergarments. He stroked his length for a few seconds and then told me, “I’m going to put a baby in you, love. I can’t wait to have our baby Jon.” He slowly pushed his rod into me and let out a deep guttural moan. I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling me him even further into me. He felt so good inside me. He sunk himself all the way inside of me and proceeded to fuck me.

It was rough and hard and fast and I loved it. I felt a drop of sweat hit me and I looked at him again. “Jon, keep looking at me. Don’t look away from me.” Willas rutted into me again and again and again and I made sure not to look away from him. I kept our eyes locked as he rutted inside me. The bed shook with Willas’s power and masculinity. I made sure to keep our eyes perfectly locked. He grunted loudly and yelled, “I’m going to spill. Jon, baby. Fuck!” I felt a gush inside me and Willas rutted even more powerfully. He pulled out of me and fell back on the bed with a thud. I squeezed my legs together tight, wanting to make perfectly sure that all of it stayed inside me. I wanted to have his children.

He caressed my face again and reminded me, “I love you Jon. I’m so excited for us to be a family, with our very own children. We’ll have to do it together, you know. I won’t be able to teach our alphas how to ride, you’ll have to teach them that.”:

Willas frowned and I knew immediately something was bothering him and I could only assume he was talking about his leg. “Does it upset you? Your leg?”

He shrugged, “When it first happened, I thought that my life was over. I don’t mind it now, it can just be a bother. The silver brace can be annoying and cold and it is pretty hard to adjust. Plus, I do miss walking without a cane. But it gave me a new look at life. I couldn’t ride or joust anymore, so I took up reading. I learned how to feed falcons and I learned how to govern a keep. It’s funny now, though. You know the man who did it, he was your mother’s brother. Ironically enough, he and I became friends and here I am in bed with his nephew. His pretty, sexy nephew.”

I blushed. I decided to add, “I know it might sound strange, but I do like that you walk with a cane. In a weird way, it gives you a more seasoned look. Like I said earlier, you would do well to switch the canes every once in a whole. It can be a bit boring seeing the same one every day.”

He shrugged, “We won’t have to worry about that anymore, though, will we? Because when we arrive in Highgarden, you’ll take up carpentry and make me some new ones, huh?”

I nodded, “Yes, I will. And I’ll be glad to do it too.”

Willas just smiled and shook his head, “I don’t know how I got so lucky with you, Jon. I’d better to be sure to praise the gods every day for the rest of my life.”

I woke up to Willas shaking me. He was standing over me, fully dressed. I squinted and asked, “What’s going on?” He merely shook his head and countered, “Don’t worry, I just went downstairs to secure us a new carriage and coachman. There’s a sept not an hour’s ride from here, across the border in the Reach. I wanted to let you sleep as long as possible, but now it’s time for us to go.”

I simply nodded and got out of the bed. I dressed as quickly as possible and we left the room. On our way out of the pleasure house, I asked “How’d you manage to get another carriage so quickly?”

He smiled and responded, “It wasn’t hard. You wouldn’t believe how many coachmen spend time in the pleasure house, just waiting for a lord who needs to be escorted to their keeps discreetly. It is not so far to the Reach from here. We won’t be close to Highgarden, not by a long shot, but we will be in the Reach, where my family rules.”

I nodded. We left the pleasure house and I was glad about that. He directed me to a carriage and Willas gave a nod to the coachman before escorting me into the carriage. He then came in behind me and we were on our merry way. We didn’t talk much on the way to sept and for the most part, I kept my gaze out of the window. I had never seen so much of the mainland before and every league we took was new and different to me. I had never seen much before. Out of the blue, Willas pointed out to me, “Here is the border. We have crossed into the Reach.”

I smiled and responded, “These are the lands that you will rule.”

He shook his head and corrected me, “No. These are the lands that we will rule.”

I smiled back at him. He looked out the window again and told me, “We’ve arrived, love. Are you ready?”

I nodded. “Yes, I’m ready.”

The carriage stopped and the coachman opened the door for us. Willas exited first and then he helped me out of the carriage. The sept wasn’t very large nor was it particularly notable, but Willas and I were to be wedded in it and that is what mattered, therefore it was the greatest sept in all of the Seven Kingdoms. Willas gently took my hand and escorted me into the sept. We walked to the front of the sept, where the Septon was standing. Once we arrived in the front, the Septon raised an eyebrow at us. Willas instinctively dug into his pocket and put some coins in the greedy man’s hand. The Septon nodded and the ceremony began. Willas and I were standing side by side and he calmly intertwined our hands. The septon proceeded to tie a ribbon in a knot around our joined hands, literally tying the knot, which symbolized my union with Willas and the House Tyrell. While tying the ribbon the septon said, "Let it be known that Lord Jon of House Targaryen and Willas of the House Tyrell are one heart, one flesh, one soul. Cursed be he who would seek to tear them asunder." The septon then announced, "In the sight of the Seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity."

The septon then commanded, "Look upon each other and say the words", at which Willas and I had to recite our vows to each other, both of us speaking simultaneously. First, we listed off the names of each of the Seven, in whose sight we were wedding: "Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger..." Immediately following this, still speaking simultaneously, we recited our main vows: "I am his and he is mine. From this day, until the end of my days." And at that, Willas kissed me. My husband Willas kissed me. He took me by the arm and led me away from the Septon. “I love you, Jon Tyrell.” He said to me. I looked up at him and told him in turn, “I love you more.”

TEN YEARS LATER

“When will Uncle Aegon and Aunt Margaery arrive? I miss them so much!” Alysanne yelled in excitement. I continued to brush her hair, ignoring her inquiry. She looked so much like her father. She had his eyes and his pretty golden hair. She was smart and sweet like him too. She was my favorite child, without question, although I don’t think I was supposed to have favorites. She was the only omega child that I had and so dear to me.

I finally answered, “Your Uncle Aegon and your Aunt Margaery will be here by midday, not very long from now. Your cousins Daemon and Petyr along with them.” I brush one final stroke of her long, blonde hair and then announced, “I’m finished. You look absolutely wonderful.”

She smiled and kissed my cheek, “Thank you!” Then she ran off, probably heading for the reception hall. I stood and headed over to Willas’s study. I knocked on the door and slowly entered. Willas was reading to our two alpha sons, Duncan and Brynden. It was weird, our alphas looked like me with purple eyes and silver hair, but our omega daughter had Willas’s look. The three alphas turned their attentions to me and each gave me a smile.

Willas spoke first, “The boys and I were just finishing up on some lessons.” He closed the book and said, “Run along now boys, go find your sister.” They both jumped up and went running out of the door. He cocked his head at me, signaling for me to come to him. I leisurely walked over to him and gently sat in his lap. “Enjoying yourself?” He asked.

“Immensely.” I returned in truth. He smiled and kissed me. I deepened the kiss and I felt Willas’s rod grow firmer under me and I asked, “How would you feel about having another child?”

He chuckled and smirked. “I wouldn’t mind trying our very best to have one. We should make it our top priority to try for more children every day, night, and noon.”

I kissed his neck and whispered, “You old dog.”

He smiled. I got off his lap and he grabbed his cane and stood as well. We made our way to the reception hall, where our three children Duncan, Bryden, and Alysanne were waiting for us. Willas had a seat with the children. He was older now and it wasn’t good for him to stand for too long. He was more careful about his health and it was good, because we all wanted him to be around for a very long time.

The doors to Highgarden swung open and in walked my brother, Aegon, my two nephews Daemon and Petyr, and my sister-in-law Margaery entered. I hadn’t seen Aegon in a long while and I certainly missed him. Aegon hugged me and remarked, “It is good to see you, Jon. I did miss you, believe or not.”

I chuckled and countered, “I think not. But how is Dragonstone these days?”

He shrugged and rolled his eyes and frowned. “Boring and cold as always. The journey here was the most enjoyable thing I’ve encountered all year.”

I laughed at that. “Well you know that you and Margaery are always welcome here. You know that good and well.”

He raised an eyebrow, “Well in that case, maybe we’ll never leave then. I must admit, I quite like Highgarden.”

I rolled my eyes, “I didn’t say that you could stay forever, old boy.” He laughed and said, “Yes, yes I know. It is nice to see you then. I have missed you brother. Very much.”

I nodded in agreement. “I missed you as well, Aegon.”

We both looked over to our families. Willas and Margaery were talking with his new maroon cane in tow. Daemon, Brynden, Petyr, Duncan, and even Alysanne were talking as cousins and as friends. I sighed in happiness at the sight. I was glad that my life had turned out like this and it was truly a gift that I would be forever grateful for.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, let me know what you think about this story! Comments/kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
